K
|altername = MP5 Navy MP5 |price = $1500 |origin = |ammotype = |rateoffire = 750 RPM |weightloaded = 3.42 kilograms |projectileweight = 8 grams |muzzlevelocity = 1132 |muzzleenergy = 637 joules |used = Counter-Terrorists Terrorists |reloadtime = 2.6 seconds 3 seconds |firemodes = Automatic |Magazine_capacity = 30 / 120 |Movement_speed = 250 / 250 (100%) |Entity = weapon_mp5navy weapon_mp5 }} The K&M Sub-Machine Gun, more commonly known as the MP5, is a submachine gun featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series except for Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, where it was replaced by the MP7. Overview The MP5 is a moderately powerful submachine gun available to both teams. Its only major disadvantage is its low damage. It has a rather fast rate of fire compared to the rifles, but the TMP, MAC-10, and P90 all of faster rates of fire, and is the most accurate SMG along with the UMP45. Just like in real life, its 9mm bullets are stopped rather easily by kevlar. The MP5 is very attractively priced at $1500. For these reasons, the MP5 is very common in early rounds but is usually replaced by a rifle of choice in later rounds. Players on the losing side can afford the MP5 and kevlar to retain a competitive edge. The MP5 is one of the most iconic and most used weapons in Counter-Strike, alongside with the M4A1, AK-47, AWP, and the Desert Eagle. Furthermore, the MP5 is often chosen by bots as a last resort weapon if they are unable to afford their preferred weapons (unless the weapon preference of a specific bot is a submachine gun in which it will buy the TMP or the MAC-10 instead.) Terrorists cannot purchase the MP5 in Assassination maps. Properties The MP5 is a light weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. The MP5 is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages * High rate of fire * Cheap * Lightweight * Low recoil, especially when compared to the P90 * Short reload time (in 1.6 and Condition Zero) Disadvantages * Low damage against armored targets * The effective range is shorter than the UMP-45. * Loses accuracy and high spread if continuously fired Gameplay Tactics *In 1.6 and Condition Zero after switching weapons or reloading, the first shot of the MP5 has perfect accuracy even when running and jumping. *Aim for the head or the chest and spray bullets at close range. The most it can take to kill is 2 shots to the head of an armored enemy player. **At medium range, aim for the stomach and spray bullets, or burst-fire for the head while crouching. This will hopefully result in a headshot. **Crouch and shoot one shot at a time at long range. However, retreating may be a better idea unless you are up against a pistol (excluding the Desert Eagle and the Five-SeveN) , a shotgun, and another SMG user. *Use the fast rate of fire to your advantage by spraying bullets. Aim at the stomach to ensure all bullets hit a target. *Strafe continuously. An MP5 user is quicker and more accurate while strafing than a rifleman. *Reloading could take some time so make sure you reload regularly. Also, equip a pistol you prefer in case you have no time to reload. *If you do score a headshot but the target is not eliminated, aim the MP5 at the lower sections of the opponent and keep firing or switch to a more powerful pistol, such as the Desert Eagle, to finish him off. *The MP5 is more effective in older Counter-Strike games; however, if you can score headshots with the MP5 in Source, you should be fine. MP5 users might find difficulties killing their enemies quickly if they have purchased Kevlar. Scoring headshot is very important to your survival (especially if opponents you face are not hurt yet). *Spraying at exposed legs of targets while crouching with this weapon at mid-close ranges can kill enemies quickly, since Kevlar doesn't provide protection for the legs. *Combine the usage of a smoke grenade or a flashbang with the MP5 if you have trouble handling enemies. *If you see a sniper, flank him or strike him with your teammates. Countertactics * Use sniper rifles or any other long range weaponry against its users. * Use other powerful short-range weaponry, like the P90 or a shotgun, or a weapon with a higher rate of fire at close. However, this will be slightly more difficult than the other options, especially if your weapon is a pump shotgun or has higher recoil than the MP5, like the Galil. This can be an issue in older games. * In Source, the Galil and the FAMAS are good means to counter MP5 users at close proximity. The former depends on its superior rate of fire while the latter has the advantage of accuracy. * Use any assault rifle at medium range, low recoil rifles are preferable. Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon Appearances ''Condition Zero'' In Tour of Duty, the following bots will use the MP5 as their main weapon. Counter-Terrorists *Vern: Cost 1 (with the Five-SeveN as a sidearm) *Cooper: Cost 1 (with the USP as a sidearm) *Phil: Cost 2 (with the Five-SeveN as a sidearm) Other CT bots will buy the MP5 when they cannot afford the P90, any assault rifles, or sniper rifles. If CTs have a weapon preference of using submachine guns and cannot purchase the MP5, they will purchase the TMP instead. Terrorists *Rat: Fair (with a random secondary weapon) *Worm: Fair (with a random secondary weapon) It should be noted unlike the CTs, Terrorists will never buy the MP5 when they cannot afford the P90. Instead, they will buy the cheapest submachine gun, the MAC-10. However, if they cannot afford any sniper rifles or assault rifles, they will buy the MP5 instead. ''Deleted Scenes'' The player rarely gets the MP5, despite having fairly balanced performance in combat. The MP5 is commonly used by both NPC controlled Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists. The player will get the MP5 in the following missions: *Secret War: As a starting loadout. It is also commonly used by many other Spetsnaz operatives in this mission. *Fastline (mission): Found on a table in one of the noodles shop. It is important to get this weapon as the M3 have pellet spread which can hurt the hostages while attacking the boss and the Five-SeveN is ineffective to deal the boss due to low damage per shot. Trivia * In real-life, the MP7 is a successor to the MP5. However, the latter is still popular today. *The H&K MP5 in the German version of Left 4 Dead 2 is a direct port of the Counter-Strike: Source version; its magazine holds 50 rounds instead of 30. * The secondary fire for the MP5 in Deleted Scenes activates a flashlight. ** Like the M3 shotgun, the flashlight attachment is only usable in Deleted Scenes. Its effect however, is inferior to the one found on the M3, as it barely light up the way the player is looking at. ** The under barrel Flashlight only appears in Condition Zero. However, in Source, the achievement icon of the MP5 still has the flashlight attached. * The MP5 in-game is the Heckler & Koch MP5 Navy Model, known as the MP5N. * The MP5 in Source is much smaller than its older game counterparts and had its under-barrel flashlight removed. * If equipped with the 9x19mm Sidearm or .40 Dual Elites, they will draw from a single ammo reserve due to sharing the same cartridge. * The MP5 is similar to the UMP-45 as both weapons share the same ammo pool of the default pistols for the Counter-Terrorists and the Terrorists. * Before Source, the stock of the MP5 is folded in the world model and in third person view. ** In Deleted Scenes, the MP5 used by NPCs won't feature a stock. * Prior to Global Offensive, All of the logos for the Counter-Strike games featured a Counter-Terrorist operative wielding the MP5. ** The Global Offensive logo features an operative with a SCAR-L instead. * The MP5 in Counter Strike: Source has the shell ejection port on the right while in Counter-Strike and Condition Zero, the MP5 has the ejection port on the left. Behind the scenes * The MP5 was originally part of Counter-Strike: Global Offensive''s weapon roster when the game was a console port for ''Counter-Strike: Source. ** It was then to appear with the older weapons along with the new ones but was scrapped. It was discretely reintroduced as a weapon in the beta that couldn't be obtained without console commands until it was entirely removed and replaced by the MP7. ** Its only remains are its entity still in the game code and its model in the icon of the Sub-Machine Gun Master achievement.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VfP3HjeEX2U&feature=youtu.be YouTube.com - CS:GO MP5] ** After its removal from the game files, attempting to spawn the MP5 Navy by inputting 'give weapon_mp5navy' in the console will cause the game to crash, as with the SCAR-17 and the older games' weapons that were not included in the game. External links *Heckler & Koch MP5 at Wikipedia. Category:Submachine guns Category:Weapons Category:9mm user Category:Automatic weapons Category:German weapons Category:Cut content Category:Non-exclusive weapons Category:Global Offensive cut content